Konohagakure and Otogakure
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: The battle between Konohagakure and Otogakure has begun. Want to know more, then read and review so I will be inspired to write much more. Hoyt, told me to change the name of the fanfic, to be more correct.
1. Konohagakure Prepares

Konohagakure and Otonin

Written By Flashfire Freak

Prologue

The battle between the Otonin and Konohagakure Ninja has begun. No one on either side knows what may happen.

Chapter One - Konohagakure Prepares

The preparation of Konohagakure has begun. The ninja are under a new hokage. His name, Naruto Uzumaki. Under the rule of the previous hokage, most of the ninja of Konohagakure were killed. Naruto heard rumors that the Otonin army has massed together and is marching towards Konohagakure.

In retaliation towards this, Naruto has decreed that all of the walls surrounding the village be built 5 feet higher. He also commanded that a 5 foot wide, 10 foot deep trench with sharpened spears at the bottom be dug around the inside of the walls. At the chemical lab in the village, the scientist were making a poison which would could be put in someone's drink to...

Please review so I will be inspired to continue.


	2. The Surprise

Chapter 2 – The Surprise  
Written By Flashfire Freak

Naruto had a plan. His plan included a surprise for the village. While the village was toiling in the hot sun to build and dig reinforcements, Naruto was digging a cellar. Not a normal type of cellar, but a cellar, which could also be used for a shelter. That is why he had gone around to the different homes and stores collecting donations for his surprise.

He had received many different donations in varying amounts to put in barrels and wooden boxes for the shelter. Naruto, as he was thinking, he was thinking of a good name for the shelter. Maybe Sakura Shelter, after his first girlfriend.

Start Flashback: Naruto's First Girlfriend

Naruto's first girlfriend happened to be Sakura. She had dated Naruto for a week because Sasuke was in the hospital and was expected to die. The doctors said it was because of the curse-mark, that Sasuke did not die and made a full recovery. When Sakura heard this, she promptly dumped Naruto and went and flirted outrageously with Sasuke. 

End Flashback: Naruto's First Girlfriend

Naruto went back to his thoughts, and finally decided a name Also, while Naruto was thinking, he decided to make a speech. Later, while Naruto was on top of the great stone heads of past hokages, he waited for all of the villagers to come and get ready to hear his speech. The first person to come, was, Hinata. Naruto shivered at the thought of her. She had always been watching him and she always blushed when he commented her or talked to her. However, she was a shy, and nice girl.

Commence Flashback: Journeyman Exams, Preliminaries

After Naruto's battle with Inuzuka, Kiba and his pet dog, Akamaru. As Naruto was walking up the stairs towards his group, Hinata stopped him, and gave him a healing salve.

End Flashback: Journeyman Exams, Preliminaries

Naruto thought to himself about that encounter. Why did Hinata care to give him the healing salve. Wait a minute, maybe that was the clue. The clue that answers why Hinata watched him all of the time and blushed when he talked to her. After that thought, everyone in the village was looking up at him expectantly.

Naruto's Speech

"Current ninja, future ninja, townspeople of Konohagakure, over these past few months, I have visited your homes, and stores asking for any extra supplies of food, water, and blankets. I will tell you what I have done with the supplies. While you have been working on fortifying the defenses of this town, I have been hard at work at night digging and constructing a large underground shelter that can hold up to 500 people each with enough rations to live for 30 complete days, and I am also including dessert. If at any time we are at war or anything like that, please use them. Even use them when I am no longer the hokage of this great nation.

Any questions?" announced Naruto.

"Naruto." Said Hinata "I would like to speak to you in private."

"Ok, anyone else have any questions?" replied Naruto.

No one else had any questions, so they started off to finish the construction jobs they were assigned to do. Naruto stood on top of the stone heads until everyone except for Hinata, had left. Then, Naruto went down to Hinata.

"Naruto, I feel like I need to tell you something." Said Hinata.

"Ok, what do you need to talk to me about?" questioned Naruto.

Hinata prepared herself, and began. "Remember when we were in the ninja academy, ever since then, I have always watched you, in search of an opportunity to talk to you about something. Naruto, I love you." Hinata waited quietly for a response from Naruto.

Naruto thinks about this, and replies, "Hinata,…….I never knew. I always saw you watching me from the sidelines when I battled, and I have always wondered why you blushed when I talked to you, now I know. Now that I know, what do you expect me to do? I'm clueless about this matter."

Hinata quietly says, "Naruto, what I want to say overall is, will you be my husband?"

"Hinata, would you allow me an hour to go to my office and think about your request?" asked Naruto.

Hinata blushes, and replies, 'Yes, take as much time as you need."

So, Naruto and Hinata part company and they go to their respective areas. Naruto goes to his office and quickly decides to answer Hinata with a yes. An hour later, Hinata comes to Naruto's office and sits down. Naruto looks up, and says, "Hinata, please read what I give you to. It has my answer on it. Hinata takes the piece of paper that Naruto gave her and began to read it. It said:

Your eyes are like deep pools of caring  
You have so much patience  
Both of us have so much potential  
Of course, we have different personalities and lifestyles  
But we would make a great match  
You, with a loving, caring heart  
And, me, needing love

Hinata, I agree to being your husband.

Love, Naruto

Hinata looks at Naruto, but he is not in his seat, and she looks in front of her, and there on his knees, was Naruto holding a small velvet box. He slowly opened it, and then he spoke these words to Hinata. "Hinata, in my compassion and caring, I promise to protect you as long as I have breath in my lungs, and energy in my body, if you marry me, I will keep to those words." Naruto takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Hinata's ring finger. Then he closes the box and stores it in his jacket and asks, "Hinata, will you marry me?" Hinata closes her eyes and moves towards him a small bit, and right before she kisses him, she says, "I do."

Preview of Chapter 3

Naruto dear, I wish you would have worn something better than your orange jacket. Look at me, I am wearing a white, wedding gown.

End of Chapter 2

Author Note #1: You need to know some stuff. I took that poem from my website, and my account on and modified it a small bit.

Author Note #2: Just to tell you, I was listening to hard rock, heavy metal, alternative, rock, and pop while I was writing this, so don't be alarmed at weird phrases and such. Please read and review.


	3. Homecoming

Konohagakure and Otonin  
Written By Flashfire Freak

Author Note: I wasn't planning on a chapter 3 for this series. I had run out of ideas relating to this series, but at last, I got a review which made me think. When and where should Sasuke come into the story. This is what the review said.  
FanFicfreak13  
2006-09-29  
Ch 2, This is looking like it is going to be a really good story. Just one question. Is Sasuke back in Konohagakure or is he still in Otonin?  
To respond to that, I am continuing this wonderful series. If people would just review, I would be inspired. Enough of my rambling. Thanks Fanficfreak13 and Weirdest1 on reviewing and helping me to get inspired to continue. On to the content of Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Homecoming

It had been a long time since he had been home, and it felt great to be back. For many months, he had been around to neighboring ninja villages that would take him and continue his training. He had found a few villages to train at, and after 6 months of training, he wanted to sleep at his house in Konohagakure. As Sasuke was walking back to the main entrance gate of Konohagakure, he noticed on the sides of the road, there were ninja weapons in trees, and trees and bushes were cut down, or pulled out of the ground. He was surprised to see anything like that near the road, and especially near Konohagakure.

He continued towards the village and when he got there, he saw the doors and walls barricaded and reinforced to keep unwanted visitors out. Sasuke decided to sneak in, and that's what he did. Once he had found a way into town, he looked around and saw that most of the town was deserted and run down. He made it to the center of town and found an office, and decided to sleep there for the night. But before he made it to sleep, he saw snow gently falling on the ground.

"SASUKE! YOU'RE BACK!" exclaimed Naruto as he had discovered Sasuke sleeping on the floor of his office. Sasuke looks up sleepily and says, "Naruto, shut up, because I need sleep." Naruto nods, and puts on his shoes and leaves the office. Sasuke looks at Naruto for a few seconds, then goes back to bed. Naruto pops his head through the door and notices Sasuke back asleep again, and puts a tray of food on the desk, then puts on a heavy coat and goes outside. Naruto walks a short distance to Sakura's house, and knocks on the door.

A sleepy and angry looking Sakura sticks her head out the door a few seconds later and yells at Naruto, "NARUTO, why in the world did you wake me up at 7 am?" "I have good news, Sasuke is back." Naruto says calmly.  
"SASUKE is back! YAY!" screams Sakura.  
"I have an idea, how about we throw him a welcome home party?" asks Naruto.  
"Ok, but can I be in charge of the decorations and everything like that?"asks Sakura.  
"Sure. But make it with what the town has." says Naruto.

So, Naruto leaves Sakura house and walks towards his house which happens to be right next door to his office. As Naruto is walking, he spots someone, and goes over to them quickly, and finds out it is Hinata. She walks beside him in silence, until she finally says, "Naruto, my hands are cold, will you mind if I put them in your pockets to keep warm?"  
Naruto agrees, and immediatly, Hinata puts her hands in Naruto's back pockets and looks at him lovingly, and finally kisses him on the lips.

And that's the end of chapter 3. Sorry for the short length. It is about 12:30 am, or 30 minutes past midnight, and I am tired.And sorry about the no indents, isn't putting them in the story, maybe I should use Microsoft Word?


	4. Interlopers

Konohagakure and Otonin  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Chapter Four

Hinata and Naruto walk back to Naruto's office, hand in hand. When they reached the office, they found the door broken, hanging from the top hinge. Inside the office was a wreck, and the door to go up the stairs to cross the walkway to Naruto's house, was kicked in multiple spots, but wasn't broken down. Naruto's desk, was over turned, chairs were broken, the lamp was broken in half, the plants were thrown on the floor, and stomped on. The tray that had Sasuke's breakfast was on the floor, and all of the food too.

No where in site was Sasuke, or any of his belongings. Only the filing cabinet was left alone. This perplexed Naruto and Hinata. They both wondered why no one had bothered to touch the cabinet. It held all of the receipts, and cash that Naruto had.

It soon came apparent why no one had touched the filing cabinet. Someone or something was standing right in front of it. Whatever was standing in front of the cabinet, soon appeared, and it was...

End of Chapter Four. I am still going to add to this, at least, I am planning on to.


	5. A Ninja Appears

Konohagakure and Otonin  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Chapter Five

An Otonin ninja appears out of thin air, and procedes to attack Naruto, and as soon as the enemy ninja came, it disappears. Naruto had been slammed onto the floor, and wide, and deep holes were in Naruto's chest and stomach area. The enemy ninja had also made a huge hole in Naruto's left leg. Blood quickly rushed out, and Hinata started to cry, and then she decided to save Naruto, at least to try to stop the bleeding. Hinata rips off Naruto's shirt and jacket, and procedes to wrap the jacket around Naruto's leg, and then wrapped the shirt around the jacket as a precaution.

Hinata picked Naruto, and managed to get one of his arms around her shoulders, and dragged him out into the street. Hinata saw Sakura, and started to yell and call out to Sakura, in hope to get her attention. Sakura turned around at the mention of her name, and immediatly saw Naruto and Hinata, and she dropped the paper she had in her arms, and ran over to Hinata, and quickly slung Naruto's other arm around her shoulder, and Hinata and Sakura, started towards the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they rushed to the front desk, where the attendent saw Naruto's condition, and ordered a stretcher to be brought out, and the doctors to be ready. The doctors take Naruto into the operating room, and when Hinata and Sakura try to follow, the attendent stopped them, and gave them a clipboard, and some papers to fill out.

The began to fill out the forms, until they realized, that they didn't know some of the info on the sheet, and Sakura decided to go ask the attendent what to do. Sakura goes to the desk and asks, "What do we do, if we can't complete the forms?"

The attendent responded, "Well, fill out as much as possible, and as soon as the doctors give the ok, we will ask the person that you rushed in here, to complete the forms."

"That was the hokage that we rushed in here." replied Sakura

"I have no idea what to tell you then." replied the female attendent.

End of Chapter Five


	6. The Hospital Room

Konohagakure and Otonin  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the registered characters.

Chapter Six

After Naruto's surgery, the doctors let Hinata and Sakura into Naruto's room, where they found him fast asleep.

0000000000000000000

Naruto's Nightmare

Naruto was walking down the street, looking for Hinata, when he spots Hinata hand in hand with Sasuke. He gets ticked off, and runs right at Sasuke, jumps in the air, throws a lot of kunai knives and shuriken, and they hit Hinata instead of Sasuke! Naruto rushes over to Hinata, and looks at her body, which was torn to shreds. Sasuke shoves Naruto over, and they start to fight. And then Naruto is about to throw the final punch, when he wakes up.

0000000000000000000

Naruto wakes up to two dreary eyed girls in his hospital room, and suddenly jumps up to hug Hinata, and finds out that his left leg is elevated, where no one, but the doctors can lower it. Both girls look up at Naruto, and Hinata gets up, and walks over to Naruto's bed, and hugs him, and pecks him on his check. Sakura looks out of the window, and notices that it is snowing very hard. When Sakura turns around, she notices Naruto is staring at her, she asks, "Naruto, why are you staring at me?"

Naturo responds, "Well, Hinata told me about the forms that you need to fill out, so, please give them here, so I can do it for you, and I won't take no as an answer."

"I will,..." says Sakura

Thats the end of chapter six.


	7. What?

Konohagakure and Otonin  
Written By Flashfire Freak  
Genre: Anime/Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its registered characters.

Chapter Seven

"I will not give you the forms Naruto. You just came out of surgery. You should rest, and relax." Sakura says responsibly.

"Please, Sakura, please give me the forms. I can finish them up for you." Naruto said.

Sakura said, "I'll go check with the doctors and see if you can fill out the forms."

Sakura quickly walks out of the door, and promptly runs into a doctor. The doctor looks down at whom he hit, and Sakura quickly stands up and backs away. The doctor says, "Naruto, we have finished looking over the x-rays of your leg and body, and, they look like that you would be ok with some more sleep. You will be spending the night here, ok?"

"Hell no. I'm going back to my house, with or without your permission. Understood?" declared Naruto.

The doctor sighed in defeat, and said as he was walking out, "If you get injured again, you're on your own."

Hinata and Sakura looked in wide eye amazement at the door, and then at Naruto. Hinata said, "Why the heck do you want to leave now?"

"I want to be with you Hinata, I want to make certain you stay safe." Said Naruto

"But why? Why do you want to protect me overnight?" asked Hinata

"Don't you remember?" asked Naruto

"Remember what?" asked Hinata

"Remember, it was just a few days ago. I love you, and that's why I want to protect you so much." Explained Naruto.

"Now I remember. It was so cold that day. Naruto, are you ready to go home now?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Lets go, Hinata." Naruto said.

Naruto and Hinata walk out of the hospital hand in hand, and as they went out of the door, they kissed. Naruto reached for his house key, and opened his door, to see,……

That's the end of chapter seven. Thanks for reading.


End file.
